Red and White Rose
by Captivated.Pink
Summary: Draco comes up with a plan to finally hurt Harry Potter before their last year of Hogwarts is over, and its main focus is on...Ginny Weasely. What he didn't expect, was the love that blossomed.
1. Just A Little Taste

**Just A Little Taste**

_Written by Captivated.Pink_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not claim rights over Harry Potter, all characters are copy righted to J.K Rowling and I only manipulate and use them to convey a written fan fiction of my own. _

Authors Note:

_Okay everyone, I wrote this first chapter at ten o'clock at night when a sudden wave of muse swept over me for this little ditty of a story. It may be a one shot or not depending on the reviews or any future spurts of muse for it, may be a couple dozen chapters long. You never do really know. _

--

The trains shrill whistle blew into Platform 9 3/4, and the stokes of the wheels started to churn mechanically. Parents waved their children off, and started to depart back to their homes. The children in question were settling down into their respective compartments, chatting with friends that they had/or had not seen over the expanse of the summer. Most still wore their normal day to day clothes, while prefects had already donned on their school robes where their house's mascot looked dull beneath the glinting prefects badge. Two of these young teens looked quite appalled at being stuck together to roam the aisles and compartments of the train. One having a shock of amber red hair, the other pale blonde locks slicked back off his wide forehead. A few strands had escaped, and fell forward to rest on the tops of the pale lashes that fringed the pale grey eyes. The young female with the rather short pixi-cut hair, seemed to have her eyes firmly locked on the ground a few centimeters from her black docs.

"Well, I didn't exactly ask to be partnered with you Malfoy so take that sulky look off your face." The girl said, shooting him a rather cold glare with her narrowed brown eyes. Her own mouth pressed firmly into a straight 'no nonsense' line. The seventeen year old male sneered at the sudden voice of his rather detested enemies younger sister, and shoved his hands into the pockets of his green fringed robes, thus indicating his house as slytherin. His tall lanky figure seemed to stomp down the aisle, grey eyes darting with purpose from one compartment to the other. He couldn't exactly use his prefect powers to his advantage when the little weasel was shadowing him around. Ginny _fucking _Weasley just _had_ to become a prefect in her sixth year, and just _had_ to be stuck with him to learn the ropes.

"Shut up mini-weasel before I make you." he seethed between his teeth, growling under his breath as he realized he missed a chance to singe a first year girls hair as she went whipping around a corner, all because of the pale little _thing_ that was watching his every move. His grey eyes glanced to the left and down at her in disgust, watching her walk with her long freckled nose stuck up in the air. He grunted and looked into the last compartment before the prefects one, now that they were reasonably assured that everyone was in their seats, they could go into the prefects compartment to get some well earned food. Draco Malfoy licked his lips in anticipation, and upon opening the door was confronted with the indigestible scene of the head boy and girl making out on the cushioned bench seat.

"Ron!" Ginny squeaked pushing past Draco to see why he had stopped in the doorway and catching sight of her older brother lip locked with the pretty Ravenclaw blonde. Instantaneously the red heads cheeks inflamed with a blush that started at the roots of his hair and crawled down the back of his neck. The girl fixed her disheveled hair, and gave a rather shy smile before biting at her lip in embarrassment.

"Why don't you...cool off," Draco drawled, before conjuring up water to fall over the fellow seventeen year olds head, onyx wand held quite elegantly between his long fingers. He smirked, and sprawled his long legged frame over the other seat, biting rather contemptuously into a chocolate frog while Ron Weasley sputtered out water and Ginny looked ready about to hurl after seeing her brother locked lips with some girl. Ginny looked for a place to sit, but her brother and the Head Girl were taking up the one bench, and Draco Malfoy seemed content to take up the rest of the space all to himself.

"Move over Malfoy." she said through clutched teeth, as if even talking to him disgusted her thoroughly. Upon the shaking of his blonde head, and insertion of another Bertie Botts (of which he had just opened) she tried again with her brown eyes narrowed dangerously on him. "Move Malfoy or I'll sit on you." Her fists clutched at the red hem of her robes.

"Is that a promise?" he said rather saucily, and forward for that matter. Ginny scrunched up her nose and made a gagging motion with her finger and mouth before shoving his legs off the bench and sitting herself down. Malfoy sneered in outrage, and muttered something about having to sterilize himself after the dirty weasel touching him, and that he may contract rabies from it.

"Whatever, Im going to hex a few second years anyway."

"You can't do that!"Ginny said, frowning as the blonde slytherin got up and walked toward the open door that Ron and the Ravenclaw beauty Felicia had escaped through.

"What...now you think you're my girlfriend and can tell me what to do Weasel?" He said over his shoulder as he walked through the door and out into the aisle of the train.

"Hell no. I would rather eat worms, or better yet..sharpened broomsticks." She made a gagging motion with her index finger and mouth and leaned back into the bench, eyes closing as she realized how long this journey was going to be, and how long the first few days of 'learning with the Ferret' was going to be once they got to school. Fingers rubbing at her closed lids she let a sigh move through her small body, the fiery redhead hadn't changed much. Unlike her brothers, she remained small, and like most of her siblings as thin as a reed. She had cut her locks to a more stylish pixi cut that clearly suited her heart shaped face, but that was about it for the Gryffindor girl.

Puberty hardly left its mark. In fact, shopping for bras was nearly mortifying because you have to go to the A cup section while all the other girls your age are heading to the C's. Ginny had given up though, and could only hope for a sudden growth spurt or have to accept them as they were.

--

A light tap on her shoulder woke her up, brown eyes parting to see a pair of smiling lips. Ginny had fallen over to lay on the bench and when she sat up she was greeted with the pleasant view of her boyfriends tall figure. She smiled back, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned down to plant a sweet kiss on her upturned lips.

Fingers stroked his dark black hair, before he pulled away and sat himself beside her. Brown eyes took up his brilliant green ones behind the black rimmed glasses. The bangs that fell down to cover a well known scar that shaped like a lightening bolt. "Hullo Ginny", his masculine voice filling her ears and making her feel happy and light. She hadn't seen him in a month, not since he stayed a week at their house...and how she missed Harry Potter's handsome face.

"You shouldn't be in here. Prefects only you know." She said in a tone just above a whisper. His mischievous smile and reminder of since when did he actually follow stupid rules like that, and his lips were pressed into hers once again. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, to which she leaned back against the wall and let him lean over her. Her hands on his neck as her tongue explored his mouth.

She could feel him growing harder against her leg, and she really did want it as much as he seemed to. She had made a promise though...she wouldn't until she was sure she would have no regrets, that and they were in the prefects compartment of the train of course. So Ginny ignored it and continued her deepening kiss, and finger tips that gently felt down the muscles under his black and green striped sweater.

Ginny was about to let him stick his hand up her own shirt when a rather disgusted voice rang out, "Dear god Pothead...could you not ravish your dirty whore in front of me." She felt Harry's lips break from hers as he darted backward in shock before his face blushed with anger.

"Just because all you deal with is whores and STD's doesn't mean I do Malfoy. Stop observing yourself." He placed a hand over Ginny's and squeezed it reassuringly. Draco chuckled and felt the old head of rivalry rise up in his chest, the want to have everything Potter has and better. Grey eyes squinted down at the black headed young man, and then over to the rather quiet Ginny. A wicked smile spilt across his lips as an idea began to form in his mind. A way to really hurt Potter...but indirectly and in such a torturing way.

"Whatever Potface...fifty points from Gryffindor, now get out of the prefects compartment." He drawled, leaning back against the doorframe, his face sunk back into its cool and flawless mask of no emotion. Harry fumed as he stood up and after giving Ginny an apologetic smile left the compartment to return to his own where Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ron were.

Draco chuckled, oh yes, he had such an ah-mazing idea. The things he would have to do for it, were going to be hard and rather trying...but it would be worth it in the end. Oh yes. It would be wonderfully worth it. He walked over to Ginny, a look in his eye like a predator stalking its prey and it sent shivers down her back under her robes. She pulled her legs up to her chin and stared at him with hate and disgust.

Draco sat where Harry had just previously occupied. His grey eyes wandering up and down the girls form, nothing really to look at...what a shame. With a rather merciless glint in his eye he put on a rather curling smile, and he leaned in close to her face. Ginny felt his breath on her cheek and she refused to turn her head and look at him, frankly this was scaring her. Finally unable to resist any longer she turned her head to stare at him with her brown eyes. Shit. Big mistake.

As soon as his face broke into that malicious grin, she knew she was in for it. Even before his lips touched hers, and before his hand grabbed the back of her head. Her hands pushed against his chest, as she refused to open her lips to his tongue that was very nearly forcing itself between her lips. His hands pinned her arms to her sides, and he swung himself on top of her, blonde hair falling forward into his wide forehead. Ginny closed her eyes tight, as his tongue broke through her lips and caressed her own, hot and wet. She nearly gagged on his tongue, willing him to pull away, whimpering softly under his grasp. What the hell was wrong with him?

However, as his one hand left her side and began groping her breast she started struggling with all her worth. Mostly because...well...she was enjoying it. Part of her was nearly reveling in this treatment, almost urging him on, but a stronger and clearly better part was saying this was wrong and sexual assault. Finally his mouth broke from hers and he sat back with a rather smug grin on his face. His lips looked slightly red, and she knew hers must be the same. "Malfoy!" She nearly shrieked, hitting his chest and shoulders repeatedly with her clutched fists until tears were basically falling from her eyes.

"Oh relax it was just a taste." Draco said with a cocky smile. He ran his hand through his hair and straightened it before exiting the compartment, leaving a befuddled Ginny. Just a taste of what? Of her...or what he was planning for in the future? She shuddered and wrapped her robes closer to herself, biting her lower lip slightly as she tried to get over what had just happened. Would she tell Harry? Or Ron? What about Hermione?

She shook her head, no she couldn't tell anyone. Just thinking back on it made her feel dirty, and at the same time delightfully naughty. How could she ever explain that to her best friend, let alone her brother and boyfriend!

Authors Note:

_So, I think I will continue this perhaps. I want to know what you all think, please no flames or hurtful comments, constructive criticism is appreciated though! I'm hoping to update again in a few days or maybe sooner. I know its a little short and all, but I like making lots of short chapters rather then big long ones. Just doesn't seem as tiring and I don't loose interest as fast. _


	2. Lessons With Ferret

**Lessons With The Ferret**

_Written by Captivated.Pink_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, just my own manipulative little plot line. All credentials go to J.K Rowling first and foremost. I only own my laptop, my box, and my plot line. _

Authors Note:

_Thank you for the reviews. I really do appreciate them. Well, here's another chapter that I somehow managed to get myself to write. Hey, maybe I can finally make a full fan fiction this time around instead of deleting it halfway through? Maybe! Yay!_

--

"What's wrong?" The voice asked, close to her ear. Long arms were wrapped around her waist, and she could feel his chin resting on her shoulder. Ginny sighed and shook her head slowly, feeling her hair gently brush Harry's nose as she did so. "Come on...something's wrong, tell me." He said softly, rubbing his fingers up and down her sides in a soothing action. She sighed, and turned around letting her forehead rest on his chest. One hand was on his shoulder, the other grasping onto his shirt beside her cheek. She closed her brown eyes and breathed in his masculine scent, before putting on a cheery smile and pecking a kiss on his cheek.

"Nothing, just enjoying you before I have to go on my rounds with...Malfoy." She said, wrinkling her nose and letting the name drip off her tongue like venom. Harry's green eyes immediately narrowed and he growled under his breath slightly. His arms constricted around her a little protectively, and she felt her heart give a sudden leap as she realized what he was trying to protect her against...maybe already happened.

Ginny felt her heart rise to her throat, but then untangle itself to rest back low in her chest as she turned from her raven haired boyfriend. "See you tomorrow morning Harry, sleep well." She said over her shoulder as she left his grasp, his hands clinging to her hips for all he was worth before she finally slipped from his grasp and out the portrait hole. As it closed behind her, she leaned against the wall holding her breath. It had been a pretty close one, she had nearly told him what had happened.

Finally grasping her wits about her, she straightened her robes and ran a hand through her short red hair before walking to the staircases where she was to meet Malfoy. A stone hard glare was shot at the back of the blonde king of slytherin that she was approaching, as if she could will him to die and just waste away. He turned as he heard her footsteps and gave a malicious grin to her. Grey eyes watching her with amusement and clear pleasure in causing her discomfort.

Uncomfortable she was. His dead stare panning down her body made her want to squirm and crawl back into the safety of Harry's arms, but she had duties to preform, and sadly they included following Malfoy around. She turned around quickly from his gaze and began her ascent to the next floor. Malfoy chuckled, taking that as a big 'fuck you'. He really was enjoying this, causing her to wiggle around as if he had pinned her to the wall like one of the butterflies in his collection. Letting his hands lay lifelessly in the pockets of his robes, he took a few long strides to catch up and walk beside her. He was being quiet, and frankly it unnerved Ginny.

His hair wasn't slicked back but fell down into his face on its own will, giving him a messy, 'I just had great sex' look. Draco smirked and held his illuminated wand in front of him, twirling the tip around to make the spot of light leave a trail of light like a firefly. A slightly bored expression on his face as he walked, groaning and sighing every few moments. He could sense himself whoring all over the girls nerves, and he was enjoying himself immensely.

Finally, with a last twirl of his wand he poked her square in the boob. She let out a squeak and jolted to the side, clutching her chest rather angrily. He couldn't help but laugh, tears nearly forming in his grey eyes as he watched the girls face go a blotched red. Oh how priceless that had been. "Fuck you." she seethed, and he gave her a sly leer.

"When, where and how hard?" He said, tilting his head slightly. Watching as her brown eyes held confusion before she finally realized what the bloody hell the ferret had said. Her jaw dropped slightly, closed, then opened again and she reminded him of a fish as she gapped and groped for words.

"I-I-I didn't me-mean-n that!" She said, her voice coming out high pitched and her black docs starting to move faster over the stone floors as she increased her pace. Draco followed, simply rolling in the pleasure of causing her to fluster and fumble with words. Oh, he had been wrong. This wasn't as hard and annoying as he had thought it was going to be. "Oh! Stop being a dick Malfoy." She said, crossing her arms across her chest and stomping onward.

Draco simply chuckled to himself and stayed a fair bit behind this time. He had his fun for the night, was a little too tired to really try anything else. He stifled a yawn, and went back to lazily watching the shadowy corridor. The slim Weasel in front of him seemed to be walking faster and soon she turned a corner and he was by himself in the hall. His footsteps echoed faintly against the stone floor as he walked slowly, robes shifting as he walked.

A sensation swept through him, every hair on his neck standing on end, as he felt as if someone were watching him. He continued walking, his hand gently gripping around his onyx wand in his pocket. With a fast swish he turned and held his wand pointed toward the tip of another that seemed to be floating from nowhere. He raised an eyebrow, and a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. Harry Potter let the invisibility cloak fall from him and his face was livid.

"Potface. You should be in bed with your teddy bear right about now, ten points from Gryffindor, and another five for being ugly." He sneered, his grey eyes sparkling at the knowledge that Harry Potter had just witnessed the last few events. This couldn't have gone any better. The two seventeen year olds faced each other, both the same height and nearly built the same. Tall and lanky, but with defined muscle. Ginny observed this from the corner at the end of the corridor, they looked like opposites. As if one were a demon and the other an angel, one dark and one light. The thing was, that Draco shouldn't be the light one! He shouldn't be the one that looks like an angel, but Ginny found her eyes glued to him. Watching his pale features move into a grin, instead of watching Harry as he looked murderous.

"Don't ever touch her again." Harry said through gritted teeth, his muscles taut as he stood wand to wand with his rival and enemy Draco. Draco grinned like a loon as he gloated over the fact that he had just dragged mud through Harry's little relationship. Later, this would play a key part. Harry's green eyes stared across into his with fury, and suddenly Draco felt himself held up against the wall. Harry's fist wrenched into his robes as he pushed the slytherin and pinned him there. "I mean it Malfoy. I'll blow your bloody fucking brains out." He said, holding his wand to Draco's temple, who snarled back.

"Yeah fucking right. Get off me you dirty mudblood," He spat, referring to his mother being a muggle. Draco kneed Harry in the groin, making the leader of the golden trio lurch forward and curl around himself, freeing Malfoy. Draco lifted Harry's head up by the collar of his shirt and threw his fist forward, laying it into the other boys jaw. Harry jerked backwards, before decking Draco right back. Landing a hit into the nose, where blood immediately started to spurt. The dark crimson colour spurting down his pale skin, he cursed and kicked Harry in the shins.

"Stop it!" A shrill voice called, and Ginny came running over to grab onto Harry and push him back down the hall. "Stop it Harry, he's not worth it." She spat, and walked with her boyfriend down the hall. She was glad that Harry wasn't the one with the bleeding nose, but she quickly glanced over her shoulder to see Draco trying to stop it with his robe sleeve. A twinge of worry hit her and she brushed it off. The stupid prick deserved it, and she hoped under his eyes bruised from it the next morning.

Harry was silent as they walked, and for a few minutes Ginny was worried he was angry with her. She bit on her lower lip meekly and was taken by surprise when his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. "Gin, if he ever does something like that again, tell me." He said finally. Looking down at her through his green eyes, she met them and nodded slowly. The question was though, would she? She worried this, through giving Harry a goodnight kiss, and getting into her pajamas and slipping beneath her sheets.

With her head resting on the pillow she felt the days exhaustion overwhelm her. How was she supposed to deal with this? She glanced across the room through the darkness to see the outline of Hermione's form sleeping soundly. Should she tell Hermione? Ginny rolled over, lying on her side as she pondered this idea. No, she couldn't tell Hermione. Hermione would tell Harry, who wouldn't understand. He wouldn't understand it, the sudden feeling of lust that sprang between her legs when she thought of what Draco had said to her in the hall earlier. She pushed that thought away harshly and buried her face into the pillow. Wrong thoughts, way too fucking wrong thoughts. She hated Draco Malfoy, and she most certainly did _not_ want to fuck him.

Authors Note:

_Okay, another chapter. A bit shorter then the last I think...hmm. Well, Im still trying to completely decide where I'm going with this. You can expect a bit of fluff in the upcoming chapters for sure. Thank you again for all your reviews! Please no flames or hateful comments, constructive criticism is appreciated though! _


	3. Coincidental Afternoon

**Coincidental Afternoon **

_Written by Captivated.Pink_

**Disclaimer:**

_All credentials go to JK Rowling. I own nothing but the plotline, my laptop, and pink fuzzy slippers. I love them slippers. _

Authors Note:

_I'm sorry for this being so late. School takes over and I am left without muse. Thank you all again for your reviews. Quite a few of you have asked me to lengthen my chapters, Im going to try. I just find really long chapters to be a bit tedious to write, but I will try to please you wonderful people who took the time to review. Also, to address the Draco question. I know he's a prick, but I don't want to make him out of character, he is what he is. Don't worry though...you will still enjoy reading. He's not going to be a complete asshole, I mean like, what girl would like that? _

--

Things had cooled a bit. It had been almost a week of routine nightly walks, and Malfoy hadn't so much as batted an eye at her. The silence, had been nearly unbearable at times. The fact that he walked right beside her, and didn't even sneer or insult her. It was as if she didn't exist, and she found that she had been excited over something that wasn't going to happen. Like every girl, you think someone likes you, and no matter if they were someone you hated...for a mere little while your heart beats like mad as you question it.

It didn't matter. Ginny was quite sure that Malfoy was going to resume to his teasing and insults. Soon she would be called the dirty littlest Weasel again, and she would be able to forget that afternoon on the train. She brushed a few short strands of red hair behind her ear, and leaned over breakfast to pour some orange juice in her cup. Taking a sip she savored the bittersweet taste in her mouth, as her brown eyes wandered around the table absentmindedly. A thrill swept through her as she felt a hand on her back and she turned to see Harry standing behind her.

A soft smile, and he leaned down and kissed her chastely on the lips before sitting himself down beside her for his own breakfast. Ginny returned to picking at her bacon and fried potatoes, her cheeks were slightly flushed. She could hardly believe it, the moment she had seen his face it was as if her ecstatic demeanor had fallen. Who did she honestly expect it to be? She glanced at Harry out of the corner of her eye, studying his open face and skin tanned from a summer spent mostly outside at her house with Ron and her brothers. The ridge of his jaw line, the straight sweep of his nose and the dark thick lashes that framed his eccentric green eyes. He was attractive, she had always thought that. Yet...that chemical explosion that always used to spring up with in her when she saw him...was it leaving?

Harry turned at that moment as if feeling her eyes on him, when her eyes met his she could see the lust and deep caring in them. Right away her heart picked back up on its eratic beating and she slipped her hand into his under the table. Why had she been doubting it. Ginny Weasley was in love with Harry Potter, and that is how it was. Leaning toward him she kissed at the crook where his neck met his jaw then turned back around to take another bite of her eggs.

Across the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy sat with his back to the Gryffindor table. He really had to think on this. How was he going to get that silly little red head to trust him enough, to steal her heart. This was complicated. He would have to seduce her. But how? He leaned over his plate slightly and chewed on a piece of grapefruit as he waited for inspiration to hit him. He had unbuttoned his robe to show his black tank shirt, it clung to his muscular chest in such a nice fitting way. Quite a few of the girls around the table were oggling him like a new accessory. Pretending he didn't see them, he flicked his fingers through his blonde hair, making the strands that were starting to fall from their gelled back place, fall into his forehead and touch the pale lashes of his eyes.

Draco smirked, as he could almost hear their collective sigh. He got an elbow in his ribs, and he turned with a snarl on Blaise Zabini. "What the bloody hell?" He spat, glaring with his grey eyes at one of his best friends. The Italian boy gave him a rather mocking smile before saying what was on his mind.

"You hear about the get together on the grounds tonight?"

"No. They wouldn't fucking tell me, I'm a bloody prefect. You're an idiot yourself for telling me."

Draco drawled, fixing his irritated glance at the boy with strong harshness.

"Well, I just thought you would be coming. There's gonna be fire whiskey...and Pansy." The other slytherin said with a mouthful of bacon and potatoes. Draco cringed inwardly at the other boys inconsiderate flash of chewed food. "You know, she came back from this summer Draco and wow. Have you seen her yet?"

"Of course I have you idiotic ape." Draco replied, having to advert his gaze from the italian boy in disgust to his own food. The half of a grapefruit looking lonely on his plate, smothered in sugar on top to sweeten the sour taste. "I'll think about going." He said before standing up to leave, he could feel the collective sigh from the girls as they realized that their eye candy was leaving the room. Inwardly he laughed evily, and walked from the Great Hall in contempt.

--

Ginny giggled, and pressed her lips harder into his. They had ended up in a little nook that was covered with a tapestry. Harry ran his hands down her back and cupped her butt, lifting her up into his lips as he kissed her. Ginny's fingers were wrapped in his dark hair, one hand sliding down to touch his jaw slightly, feeling it move as his kiss deepened and his tongue entered her mouth. The tip of her own tongue touched the tip of his, and she let his turn to stroke hers.

His hands had moved, and one was tucked up under her shirt and now cupping her breast. Lips moved reverently against each other, and his other hand went through her short pixi cut red hair. His lips left her's for a moment and he looked her dead in the eye and with all sincerity, "Gin, I love you." as soon as the words came from his mouth, in a serious tone for the first time, she suddenly felt as if she hit a brick wall. Immediately, she pulled from his grasp and looked down at her feet.

Harry took a step forward, his face changing as fast as his emotions. Finally settling on confusion. "Gin?" He said, taking her arms gently and turning her to face him. She looked up into his face for a moment, as he searched her eyes for why she had pulled away and not returned the sentiment. Ginny wiggled from his grasp toward the tapestry and pulled it open slightly.

"Sorry Harry, I've got class. I'll see you later." and she exited from the nook and took off down the corridor. What the fuck was that about? She loved Harry didn't she? She couldn't understand what had possessed her to deny him the pleasure of her saying it back, and then running away, what was her problem! Ginny scuffled toward her class in Transfiguration, head downward as she watched the ground just in front of her black docs. Suddenly she hit something quite solid, she backed up a step slightly disoriented. What did she hit? Surely wasn't a wall, no she would have definitely felt that one. Nor a ghost, she would have kept walking through the cold rush of air that it normally felt like.

"Ah, little Weasel." A voice said, and she finally realized that she had walked into the chest of Draco Malfoy. She felt confused for a moment, and watched as he smirked at her. That cocky grin, and the fact that he hadn't even acknowledged her at all in the last week made her fume. She narrowed her eyes into a glare, and let it pierce through him.

"Ferret." She spat. Ouch, harsh. Draco pretended to look hurt for a moment, before taking her hand and pulling her to the side of the hall near the wall.

"Won't you forgive me for being a prick?" he said, grey eyes seeming to project sincerity. Ginny watched him skeptically, but could feel his slender fingers wrapped around hers as he held her hand. Surprisingly, she didn't pull her hand from his grasp and instead just stared at him for a few minutes rather blankly. He fidgeted slightly on his feet, wondering what the hell she was looking at, and wishing she would get this horribly painful moment over with. It was excruciating to be this nice to the dirty little whore, but he had to didn't he?

"Yeah, I guess I could." she mumbled, looking down for a moment before looking back up to the tall seventeen year old. Malfoy choked back laughter as he brought her hand up and turned his hand so that their hands were palm to palm and his fingers moved to fill the space between hers, his thumb moving to caress the back of her hand. Ginny stared at their entwined hands near her face, as if the hand didn't even belong to her, with fascination.

"Okay. See you tonight at the rounds then Red." He said, before letting go abruptly as if she had burned him and walking down the hall in the opposite direction she was heading. Ginny slowly turned around, watching his lanky figure walk away and his cape flap at the backs of his shoes. She bit her lip slightly, as if lost in a little fluffy cloud. Then suddenly life rushed back to her in full swing and she gasped.

What the hell was that? She turned back around, a blush rushing up her neck and into her cheeks as she hurried to class. There was a burning in another area that she refused to acknowledge. Why was she lusting after Draco Malfoy. What did she have to do to get him out from under her skin? Ginny didn't get how he got there to begin with. For some reason, she was taking great pleasure in his attention, in his touch, in his look (even if it was half the time in disgust). At least there was variety.

Right then, just before she neared the classrooms door, she knew what it was. She was tired of Harry, she was bored, and nothing new and exciting ever happened. Ginny felt her eyes fill with tears slightly, wiping at her eyes with the backs of her hands she realized what she had to do to spice it up again. She would have to finally let Harry Potter into her knickers. Maybe then, it would discourage these rogue feelings for a certain blonde haired git. With a determined look on her face, she entered her class.

--

"Hey Gin!" The redhead looked over her shoulder, and stopped to wait for the brunette witch to catch up with her. Hermione seemed slightly out of breath, her cheeks flushed and mottled as if she had just run down the last few corridors. "Sorry, I just ran down the last few corridors to catch you before your next class." Yep, she had.

"What's up?" Ginny said, starting to walk again, Hermione following in stride.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to Hogsmade tonight and do some shopping for Christmas. It is coming up after all." The girl said, her brown eyes sliding down toward the left. Gin caught it right away, that wasn't really what Hermione wanted, but Ginny said nothing.

"Alright. I suppose I should start looking for presents, after all...Ron's pretty fussy and it's hard to find something that Harry doesn't have." She rattled on, her mouth moving and vocals working as if programmed in responses. While her mind went elsewhere for at that moment Malfoy had just rounded the corner ahead and she was having a hard time peeling her eyes from him. His grey ones caught her's for a moment, and her breath got caught in her throat. But soon she was holding it in slight anger as he passed and remarked about Hermione being a mudblood.

"He is such a pig." She said, glaring straight ahead.

Hermione scoffed and flicked her bronze curls over her shoulder, "Agreed. Might as well not even look at the likes of him, might give us warts or something else equally dreadful." Ginny suppressed giggles as she turned toward the hall that lead to her next class.

"I'll see you later Mione!" She called over her shoulder.

"See you Gin."


End file.
